


艳火【祺霖|翔霖】

by kkkxjbk



Category: All霖 - Fandom, 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band), 祺霖, 翔霖 - Fandom
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkxjbk/pseuds/kkkxjbk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	艳火【祺霖|翔霖】

cuntboy预警，雷者慎入

01

最开始只有马嘉祺知道贺峻霖的秘密。

事情发生在十一月的一天，临近会考，马嘉祺开始把自己关在房间里复习，不让人打扰他。直到晚上他打开房门才发现宿舍空无一人，拿起手机一看信息，队里的其他人都去打篮球了，连万年不出门专业户贺峻霖都跑去凑了热闹。刚好没人他也乐得清闲，准备吃完饭洗澡然后继续复习，事情的转折点就是从这里开始的。

楼下的吹风机坏了，马嘉祺顶着一头湿发走上楼拿吹风机，他站在本应空无一人的三人间门口，门缝里漏出的几声低吟让他停住了准备推门而入的动作。

发出声音的人是贺峻霖，马嘉祺从虚掩着的门缝里只能看见他光裸的下半身，白得晃眼的大腿，青葱般纤长的手指在两腿间不断揉搓动作着，从绷直颤抖着的双腿可以看出来，贺峻霖快高潮了。马嘉祺本来想装作没事发生，转身下楼，毕竟这是青春期少年的日常操作，戳破了怪尴尬的。

直到——

“嗯.....马嘉祺.....嘉祺......”

把自己玩弄到高潮的人用压抑却又爽极的声音在叫着他的名字，马嘉祺瞬间顿住脚步，发梢上冰冷的水珠随着动作滴落在他的白衬衫上，额头前的碎发半遮着眼睛，他盯着漆黑的楼梯口不知道在想些什么，过了一会又转身走了回去。

马嘉祺进门时贺峻霖还处在高潮的余韵中，他玩的尽性，脸颊通红，鼻尖有层薄薄的汗，上衣也湿了，眼睛半眯着一副餍足的样子。发现有人进来，贺峻霖的脸瞬间变得惨白，迅速用被子捂住了自己的下半身，但并不妨碍马嘉祺在这短短几秒钟内看清楚他张开的双腿之间的，艳红的女穴。

Cuntboy，拥有着男性染色体和女性生殖器的：男生。这是贺峻霖给出的解释。

不知道是不是因为一次性碰到被喜欢的人发现不可告人的秘密这个毁灭性的双重打击，在贺峻霖破罐子破摔的全盘拖出之后，他干脆放弃了遮掩，被子一掀，露出还流着黏腻汁水的穴肉。

贺峻霖指着自己的下身，自嘲地勾起嘴角：“怎么样，很恶心吧，明明是个男的却只长了个这玩意儿。”他绝望地想着，求求你了马嘉祺，离开吧，再也不要靠近我。

马嘉祺盯着贺峻霖毫无温度的双眼，听他用近乎自虐般的语气羞辱自己，叹了口气，朝他走过去，把贺峻霖的脑袋埋进自己的怀里，他的声音温柔，带着一贯的满满的安抚。

“没关系的，贺儿，你怎么样都很好。”

贺峻霖一直压抑着的情绪瞬间崩溃，他像是个虔诚的祷告者，在灰暗中苦苦祈盼哀求，终于得到了上帝赠与的一束光，他咬着牙在马嘉祺怀里泣不成声。

这一刻他是自己存在，也可归给耶和华。

02

贺峻霖带球过人，轻身跃起把球投入篮框，以领先一记三分球的优势结束了上半场比赛。终于把比分扳了回来，他喘着气接过马嘉祺递来的矿泉水，抬头大口猛灌，放下水瓶时刚才在球场上的凶狠劲已经散的差不多了。

贺峻霖朝着让他拼死拼活猛追比分的罪魁祸首看过去：“你还是回去好好复习吧小马哥，在这里太影响我的发挥了。”语气中甚至带了点嫌弃。

马嘉祺有点尴尬，挠了挠头小声道：“我这不是想出门运动运动来着......”

“小马哥你前几天不是还说宁愿连着做五套卷子都不下楼吗？”宋亚轩一边路过一边轻飘飘的补刀。

“......”

“哎呀好了好了，你赶紧上去看书吧，等考完试了想打篮球让我陪你打多久都行。”贺峻霖推着马嘉祺把人往宿舍赶，马嘉祺最近吃饭训练休息都要跟他呆在一起，这副有意无意护着他的样子着实让他有些无奈。

贺峻霖从来都是抱着既来之则安之的心态，既然没办法改变那就只能学着接受并且跟自己和解，所以他虽然因为这副特殊的身体痛苦挣扎过，但总归还是有惊无险地安然度过了这些年。最近秘密跟人共享以后他就像个泄了气的皮球，好不容易崩的没这么紧了，马嘉祺却比他还紧张，小心翼翼事事叮嘱，生怕他一个不小心就露馅。

“现在全世界除了我爸妈就只有你一个人知道这件事，你不说我不说没人知道，反而是你这样太引人注意我才容易被人发现。”贺峻霖在马嘉祺耳边小声道，却没想到脱口而出的话会在日后一语成谶。

“翔哥看什么呢，都呆住了。”

刘耀文站在严浩翔身前，挡住了他的视线，严浩翔把目光从推搡着走远的两人身上移开，低下头转着瓶子，声音有点发闷：“没什么，你不觉得贺儿和小马哥最近走得很近吗？”

“有吗，他俩本来就经常黏在一起啊，也不是最近才这样的，你是不知道以前在重庆的时候我们半夜收工小马哥还专门给贺儿带章鱼烧......”刘耀文转着篮球大大咧咧的在严浩翔身边坐下，完全没注意到身边人的低气压，还在雪上加霜说着些虎逼发言。

“哎哟！谁打我？”脑袋被人敲了一下，刘耀文恶狠狠转过头准备兴师问罪，结果发现是丁程鑫语气瞬间软了下来：“干嘛呀丁儿，你要拉我去哪？”大概是因为实在看不下去了，丁程鑫揪着刘耀文的衣服领子把人从严浩翔身边拎起来，临走前还丢下一句你不要多想，小马哥对谁都挺好的。

严浩翔摆摆手当作回应，却在下一秒面无表情的踩爆了脚边还未开封的水瓶，四处飞溅的水弄湿了他的裤脚和球鞋，他也没理会，只是站起来把瓶子丢进垃圾桶时低声说了句：“为什么不接我的水......”

03

可以让我看看吗？稀松平常的语气，不知道的还以为是在问今天晚饭吃什么。

“你别......让你回宿舍是要你好好复习的，听见了吗马嘉祺？”贺峻霖被马嘉祺抵在门上，耳廓发红，挡住了马嘉祺探进他裤子里的手。马嘉祺充耳不闻，没费多大力气就钳住了他的手，还顺带用膝盖把他的双腿顶开，贺峻霖彻底失去拒绝的权利。

裤子被褪到脚踝，上身还穿着宽大的球衣，挡住了大腿根，马嘉祺撩起了贺峻霖的衣服下摆，他盯着那隐秘诱人的所在，眼神变得晦暗不明起来，像头狼盯着猎物一样，让贺峻霖有点害怕。

内裤还是被扒了下来，白花花的大腿打着摆，马嘉祺捏住了他腿间的软肉，冰凉的手指探进潮热的穴缝里，贺峻霖忍不住抖了一下夹紧双腿。这个感觉实在是太奇怪了，第一次被除了自己以外的人触碰这个他曾经以为永远不会被人知道的地方。

“贺儿，放轻松，别怕。”马嘉祺在他耳边轻声安抚，哄着骗着让贺峻霖打开双腿。贺峻霖最后还是颤巍巍地照做了，马嘉祺用食指和无名指分开了他的穴口，中指的指腹在柔嫩的穴肉里来回刮蹭，感受着贺峻霖在他指尖轻颤濡湿。

贺峻霖睫毛颤动，咬牙憋住了闷哼。马嘉祺见他忍得满脸通红，觉得可爱，俯身吻住了紧闭着的嫣红嘴唇，手也开始得寸进尺起来，改成捏住嫩红的软肉缓缓揉搓。

“不要！别......马嘉祺你别这样......”贺峻霖根本受不住这种强烈的快感，腿软着就要往下坠，被马嘉祺一手搂着腰扣住，继续揉弄着他的敏感处，丝毫没有要放过他的意思。

贺峻霖在马嘉祺怀里轻轻颤抖着，穴肉被马嘉祺时快时慢时轻时重地搓揉，有时候手指还会故意刮过敏感的肉蒂，弄得他发出甜腻的低吟。马嘉祺盯着贺峻霖脆弱上仰着的脖子，觉得自己像是个在肆意玩弄猎物的捕猎者，他掌控着这只美丽易碎的白天鹅，看他在自己手里沉浮、高潮甚至毁灭，不由得加重力度逼得人在他手上溢出一股又一股的淫液。

在贺峻霖濒临高潮的时候，仅剩的一丝清明把他拉回现实，他清楚听见了楼下的钥匙声，他们回来了。贺峻霖瞬间清醒，急忙想把马嘉祺推开，却被马嘉祺一把摁在门上。他们隔着门板听见宋亚轩和刘耀文在楼下打打闹闹，又听见丁程鑫小声教训他们安静点，小马哥在复习呢。

复的哪门子习，人体生理学吗，贺峻霖无声的反驳，想开口让马嘉祺放开他，马嘉祺的手指却猛地插进了紧密的穴口，开始疯狂快速的捻磨玩弄着早已泥泞不堪的女穴。

贺峻霖眼眶泛红，他无法挣开，又怕自己泄出声音被人听到，气得对着马嘉祺的肩膀狠狠咬下去，马嘉祺吃痛却低笑了声，凑过去对着贺峻霖耳边轻声说：“再咬紧点吧贺儿，待会记得要忍住了。”

最后还是被摁着强行玩弄到了高潮，贺峻霖双脚离地靠在马嘉祺身上，脚趾蜷缩，穴肉抽搐，下面一片泥泞，淫水顺着大腿滴落在地板上。

马嘉祺抬起手，晶莹的淫液从他指缝间滑下去，他轻轻揩掉贺峻霖脸颊滑落的眼泪，把淫水蹭到了贺峻霖的脸上。

“你这样一时半会也出不去，先在我房里待着吧。”

04

严浩翔躺在床上并没有睡着，不知道过了多久，久到张真源都开始小声说梦话了，才听见一阵踢踢踏踏的脚步声，贺峻霖做贼似的轻轻推开房门，蹑手蹑脚爬上了床。他一瞬不瞬地盯着进来的人，尽管在黑夜中视线昏暗，他还是凭借着开门时漏进来的光，看见了贺峻霖白皙脖子上刺目碍眼的红痕。

严浩翔在黑夜中像雄鹰狩猎般地盯着贺峻霖，目光阴鸷。

“霖霖，你刚才是在小马哥房间吧，你们俩在一起干嘛？”叫得亲密，声音却冰冷生硬。

贺峻霖刚准备躺下，就听见严浩翔用自己欠了他八百万的语气质问他，也不禁冲了起来：“是又怎么了，你管我们干嘛了，我做什么事还要向你报备吗？”

贺峻霖冲严浩翔吼完的瞬间就觉得自己有点过了，这么晚回宿舍应该是影响到他的休息了，不爽也是情有可原，准备等严浩翔开口回怼以后再向他道歉。结果严浩翔再也没有说话，要不是时不时传来张真源的喃喃声他都会以为时空静止了。

贺峻霖等了几分钟，觉得严浩翔应该是生气了，只能压低声音明知故问道：“严浩翔，严浩翔你睡了吗？”

还是一片沉默，贺峻霖知道严浩翔没睡，也知道他的脾气生气的时候就得哄着，不然指不定哪次就撒泼打滚跟复读机一样在他耳边碎碎念上一天：你上次莫名其妙凶我你为什么又莫名其妙凶我明明是你先做错的你还恶人先告状的凶我。

想想就头大，贺峻霖叹了口气，硬着头皮软软地叫了声浩翔，被自己腻出一身鸡皮疙瘩，但是没办法，严浩翔就吃这套。以前两人吵架，只要他这么喊严浩翔，严浩翔就知道他服软肯认错了。但其实他喊的次数两只手都能数的过来，毕竟大部分时候都是严浩翔错的多，而且再往前三年他们两个压根没见面，又哪来的架吵呢？

贺峻霖还没来得及在脑内写完他的伤感小论文，就感觉床沿一沉，被子被人掀开，严浩翔欺身压住了贺峻霖，用炙热的身躯和他独有的霸道气息把贺峻霖包裹的严严实实，让人无法逃脱。

“你刚才也是用这种语气叫马嘉祺的吗？”所以他才会忍不住吻你欺负你弄脏你，严浩翔的声音里有满满的委屈，又有一丝恼火，他被马嘉祺剥夺了曾经只有自己才能拥有的，贺峻霖独一份的区别对待。

贺峻霖不知道严浩翔又在发什么神经，但是因为被说中了事实心虚的侧过头不敢跟他对视，只能慌乱的伸手推拒着身上的人，却在下一秒被擒住双手往头顶压。贺峻霖脖子一痛，严浩翔叼住了他的脖颈，霸道又蛮横的辗转吮咬，打定主意要把马嘉祺留下的痕迹覆盖掉，打上属于自己的标记。

“严浩翔！你疯了！快给我放开！！”贺峻霖瞪大眼睛不可置信，双腿在黑暗中奋力挣扎胡乱蹬着，但是却因为刚经历完几场高潮绵软无力，根本没办法抽身脱离，反而把自己不断拱起的身子往严浩翔胯下送。混乱中严浩翔闷哼一声，下腹被贺峻霖的膝盖踢中了，他气极反笑，居高临下地望着贺峻霖。

“怎么，就这么讨厌我吗？马嘉祺可以我就不可以吗？”

“不如跟我试试，我也能让你爽。”

“霖霖，如果我弄得你更爽你愿意跟我在一起吗？”

在严浩翔一边说着伤人的话一边把手探向贺峻霖的下身时，贺峻霖终于被恐惧激起了强烈的求生欲，用尽全力挣脱束缚甩了严浩翔一个耳光。

“严浩翔你个混蛋......你到底有没有心啊......”贺峻霖用手肘挡着脸，声音里带着隐隐的哭腔，他被严浩翔冰冷挪揄的话一字一句剜得心疼，潮水般漫上来的痛苦让他感觉窒息。贺峻霖不明白为什么重逢以后他和严浩翔就像两台错频的收音机，永远在不同的频道里自说自话。

三年前的贺峻霖喜欢严浩翔是真的，三年后的贺峻霖不敢喜欢严浩翔也是真的，他们三年前没能做到好散，三年后也没办法做到好聚。贺峻霖害怕严浩翔身上的未知与不定数，他决定放过自己，去找能让他稍微落脚休憩的浮木，严浩翔却偏偏不如他的意，带着尘封三年的记忆席卷而来，打得他溃不成兵。

“......霖霖？”  


“......”  


“霖霖，对不起你不要哭了，对不起都是我不好我只是不喜欢你和小马哥在一起我不是故意这么对你的你再打多几巴掌吧别哭了好不好，对不起对不起都是我的错，霖霖不要哭了......”严浩翔彻底慌了神，像个卡壳的复读机一样来回重复着道歉的话。  


严浩翔知道自己回来以后很多事都跟以前不一样了，但他天生能对那些复杂陌生又没必要的情绪进行过滤，很多事只要他不管不在乎就能顺势而解，偏偏贺峻霖是例外。严浩翔没办法把有关贺峻霖的任何情绪从自己脑袋里剔除，贺峻霖是一道他永远也解不开的数学大题，翻遍全世界的教科书也找不到解法。于是严浩翔决定放弃纠结把所有能想到的公式都用上去，反正他知道贺峻霖总会口是心非地顺着他，无论他答得多烂多差劲，总能侥幸拿到个一两分。  


但是当严浩翔低下头一遍遍的吻着贺峻霖淌满泪水的脸，听见他在黑夜中颤抖抽咽地说，我不要你，我要马嘉祺。他开始不知所措起来，他这一次似乎用错了，而且错得离谱，所以只拿到一个鲜红的交叉，被贺峻霖下了最后通牒：剥夺考试资格，永久禁考。  


-TBC


End file.
